This invention relates to an automobile engine hoist which utilizes a hydraulically powered boom and, more particularly, to the use of said hoist as an attachment to an automobile hoist such as is commonly found in gasoline service stations.
Generally, engine hoists are self-contained devices consisting of a large support structure and some type of lifting mechanism. The lifting mechanism, typically a chain and pulley apparatus, must supply the entire vertical lift necessary in removing the engine from an automobile. Once the engine is removed, its handling is a difficult task because of the immobility of the support structure and the awkwardness of operating the lifting mechanism. Furthermore, the large size and bulkiness of conventional engine hoists causes them to be expensive to purchase and difficult to store once acquired.